Santana's insults
by selenaheartsglee
Summary: Santana is known as the one with the sharp tongue and best insults. But why is she so mean at times? This is her story, her childhood, her parents and of course, Brittany Pierce, the girl who changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all gleeks out there! This is my first fanfiction, so please take it easy on me! This fanfiction is basically all about how Santana became the hot bitch we know today. Please ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Neither is Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and everybody else. (That is so depressing)_

_SO NOW I PRESENT YOU:_

_Chapter 1: The big WHY._

* * *

"MOVE IT, HOBBIT." Santana screeched at Rachel Berry as she pushed the pass the brunette. Rachel suddenly developed an interest in her knee length socks as Santana glared at her. Suddenly, the Latina cheerio felt guilty. It was senior year, school's ending, why was she so mean? Plus Rachel had kinda became less annoying now that she had gotten pass her constantly talking mouth and enormous nose that seemed like a beak that she could use to crack hard seeds." Gosh, show some sympathy, Santana. Berry just needs space for her gigantic nose," Santana thought as she walked down to hallway. She was already far from Rachel, who seemed to be stuck frozen at her locker. "Never mind. Santana Lopez never EVER apologises." She muttered as she walked. Everyone always thought Santana was rude, with the worst attitude ever. She was the typical cheerleader in high school, the one who looked stunningly hot but had a ferocious mouth. But have anyone thought of why Santana became what we know as the confident cheerleader today? This is her story.

* * *

At 5 years old:

Santana Lopez watched as her daddy locked the door. It seemed like her father had brought in another woman into the house. She shuddered and felt the bruise from yesterday's beating done by her father. It was quite frequent-but Santana never knew what was going on. She got scared after that since her mother would always scream at her father afterwards. It always ended with a big fight that brought her mother to tears.

"HARDER, RICKY!" the strange woman screamed. Several grunts and moans were heard from inside. Santana curiously looked at the locked door. She always wanted to know what her father was doing, why it ended in tears, why she would be sent to her room later on, why everything was so loud. After the months of curiosity, she had to find out. So little Santana took down the key to her parents' room from the key rack. Slowly and cautiously, she turned the key and opened the door slowly, only to see her father banging a woman she didn't know. She remembered screaming, the shocked look on the lady, her father swearing and hitting her, until everything went black.

Santana never felt the same again. She was taken to custody, the little girl scared for months in unfamiliar places, her mind imprinted with the memory of her father. After that incident, her abusive father was gone, but her wrecked mother cried and cried, nothing could stop her. Santana stopped talking, never listening again, wondering down the halls of her new children's home. It wasn't until later when her once broken mother took her home again, when she realised that men were evil. Her mother never had that spark in her eyes, now dead to the world. She pinky swore to herself never to trust men. Santana was insecure, her only weapon against people were words. Her cunning tongue hurt many others, but she never felt better. Swearing words once spoken by her father, every day was a step closer to her becoming beyond repair. Words became her new best friend, helping her hurt others just like how her father had hurt her.

It would be a long time before she would feel safe and sound again.

* * *

_So... Bin or continue? I tried to bring out Santana's past as an abusive child who was insecure because of her father. Please review to tell me how to improve? THANK YOU! these mean SOOO much to me!_


	2. Chapter 2: glimpse of that blonde hair

_HEY EVERYONE! I'm not enitrely excited about the last chapter :( but that's ok, I have decided to continue the story! Please review, I'm sure Santana will go all lima heights on you if you don't,_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, Santana will have a song each week. So there. _

_Chapter 2: glimpse of that blonde hair_

Santana at 5 years old:

It was getting tedious and old. Week after week, little Santana Lopez was tired of school, home, everything. School was just a get away from home. I didn't help that Santana was constantly in trouble for picking on younger kids. Santana admitted that school was much better than home, where her troubled mother often drank and cried herself to sleep. She was tired of life, all the misery and trouble. That was before she saw her.

She had blonde hair that was always tied in two plaits. It was secured tightly with a cute hello kitty rubber band. Santana didn't know her. That mysterious girl always looked over at Santana whenever she was in a fight. However, when teachers asked for witnesses, she fled away, scared out of her wits. Normally, Santana would dash over to hit that person, starting another scene. This time, she didn't. It happened frequently, Santana couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because of that girl's frightened expression. Maybe because Santana couldn't bring herself to it. Whatever it was, Santana couldn't wait to see that little girl. She got into more fights, desperate to see that little blonde haired girl, even if it was just a glimpse. It wasn't until she banged into her on the way out of school.

"I'm soo sorry!" whimpered the little girl as she helped Santana up. Santana wanted to yell, scream out loud, curse and swear at her for being careless. Again, she felt it. She couldn't do it. Instead, Santana did the unthinkable: she smiled. It had been months before she did it. Everyday had been miserable for her. Yet on that very day, she grinned brightly. The blonde haired girl caught her smile and grinned back. "My name is Brittany. I knew that you weren't all that mean. I knew that you were kind too. Can we be friends?" she asked uncertainly.

What Santana didn't expect was that she took Brittany's hand, smiling happily as she replied,"Sure. Hey Brit, my name is Santana Lopez, and you are now my best friend.

From then on, it wasn't grumpy Santana Lopez anymore. It was the smiling and protective Santana that appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry, I was pretty busy these few days and I just couldn't stop to write a new chapter. Just to let you know I can't be on my computer often so please be understanding… Also, I realised that my stories are pretty short. I'm sorry, writing fanfiction is tough! On my computer it seems like I had just written a whole page of words and when I uploaded it, poof! It seemed to have shrunk! Ok, enough complaining. Here's some brighter news. THANK YOU TO **MUTED TRUMPET**! She didn't stop at reviewing only once, but she reviewed twice! Go read her Quinn/Puck (or otherwise know as Quick) Story called **"If only there could be us"**! Sorry about the grammer and vocab mistakes too!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee. But if I did, Season 4 would come back in a jiffy.  
_

_ Without further ado, I present to you:_

**Chapter 3: Besties forever and always**

* * *

"Britt, what should we do today?" Little Santana asked her ever faithful friend Brittany.

A few months had passed since their first meeting, and they were inseparable. At first they were both uncertain and shy, only speaking to each other when they had to. Over the days, their friendship blossomed when Santana decided to break the ice by introducing herself more clearly. They started being more open about their feelings. Santana thought she knew Brittany's secrets already, and that Brit knew her own secrets too, except one. Santana was still afraid to tell Brit about her broken family.

"No idea, San. How about build some sandcastles?" asked Brit, eyeing Santana excitedly.

Santana giggled, trying to sound fierce as she said, "Brit, its winter! How many times have I told you that snow is not sand, and it's called playing with snowballs?"

A confused Brittany thought for a few moments before it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh! I'm so silly," she smiled, laughing at her own confusion.

The two girls left the warm classroom for the cold, snowy playground, hooking their pinkies, just like old times.

* * *

Sure, the girls met in school, but it wasn't long until Brittany became naturally curious. She had always wondered how Santana's family was like.

"San, can I go to your house one day?" asked the taller blonde girl as she made snowballs alongside Santana, preparing for a snow fight.

Santana became visibly nervous at the thought of sweet little Brittany at her wrecked home. Her mother's pale face alone was enough to scare anyone away. Santana wasn't ready for Brittany to know her secret. For all she knew, Brit might hate her. She wasn't ready at all, for Brittany to stop being her friend. She avoided the question easily, lying that her mother was busy at work. Santana thought it was over, that Brittany would just stop asking totally.

However, Brittany just continued asking. Day after day, Santana was running out of excuses. She dreaded this unanswered question from Brit, avoiding her curious eyes after each time. It was sure hard to keep up with the charade that her ever busy mother couldn't find time for her daughter. It wasn't long until little Brittany asked the question that made Santana stand still.

"Hey San, what if your father take care of us instead of your mom?" Brittany asked, smiling at her solution.

Santana's face went pale. Her father was long gone, locked up in jail, hopefully never to be seen again. How could she pretend that her family was just like every other normal child's? Flashbacks and dreams of her father's constant scolding and hitting was enough to make her tear up. Santana knew that she never cried in public, she couldn't cry right now. Not in front of Brittany, her classmates, at the playground where everyone was playing at! She blinked away her frightened tears, determined to stop them from spilling over.

She hesitated for a few moments, before replying," Brit, there's something I wanna tell you…"

* * *

She described her broken life, every detail of it. She went through the ups and downs before meeting Brittany, occasionally stopping to wipe away the miserable tears that would not stop pooling in her eyes. The stubborn tears kept forming, threatening to fall. Most of all, she described how painful it was to go home every day, where she knew that it was never a place of comfort, but rather a place of misery. Brittany silently listened, comforting poor Santana when her sobs reached breaking point. Santana wasn't sure how she was going to react; wondering if telling the truth was making a right decision. After her story, she stopped uncertainly, staring at Brittany's calm face. Brittany gave Santana a few tissues while she silently wiped her face dry of the tears.

"Don't worry, Sanny. I'm here for you. We're always here for each other." Brittany smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"Really? You don't… hate me?" Santana asked quietly, something she hardly did.

"Why should I? Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Brittany grinned happily at her.

Just as they were prepared to return to their classroom for another round of lessons, Brittany's voice picked up in the quiet background again, "Thanks for telling me your secret, San. I really appreciate it."

Santana smiled happily, glad to be able to get rid of that huge weight of her chest. What she didn't know, was that Brittany's next phone call could show her what life was, why they were best friends and why they would forever be there for each other.

* * *

It happened when her mother was out, just like she was frequently. The phone started ring, and Santana hesitated until the ringing drove her crazy. "Hey San, I know this is kinda abrupt but, could you come to my house for a playdate tomorrow?" Brittany asked hopefully, and Santana imagined her doing her infamous puppy-dog pleading eyes.

"Sure, Britts. I'd be happy to," Santana replied as a genuine smile crossed her face, the first this whole day.

* * *

_Is this story longer? I sure hope so! Thank you for all your reads, guys! I really appreciate it, A LOT. Please review! It would mean the world to me! I hope to write the next chapter soon, but please forgive me if it takes too long._


End file.
